paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corpus
Overview Corpus is an intergalactic alliance of every known evil organization on Earth (and some bad guys from the Trussian Empire). They are currently the most powerful, and only, enemy to the Trussian Empire. History Corpus' early beginnings were a war between the Corpus Coalition Force (consisting of Reaper's Brigade, White Fence Security and VEGA Corporation) and the Iron Alliance (Iron Legion, A.R.R.O.W.S. and Coming Storm). Eventually, they put aside their differences to fight a common enemy: Trussain Intelligence Commission (a.k.a. Trussian Empire). With their combined forces, they quickly overpowered Earth's armies, and covered the planet in a large energy shield. As they subdued planet Earth, they were joined by more of the planet's dark powers: The Cleansed, Deucalion Technologies, numerous mercenaries and thousands more. Now, Earth's only resistance movement is Stronghold (comprised of R.O.P.E., Hero Patrol and Vanguard Project). Members The following Corpus members are divided into the respective branches they belong to. There is a short biography accompanying each member. Nexus Nexus is a totalitarian council controlling all of Corpus. It is made up of the leaders of the former evil organizations. The head of Nexus is Supreme Commander Ghost, who rules alongside three Major-Generals, two Vice-Generals and three strategic advisers. Supreme Commander Ghost ''' Ghost is an honourable dog of unknown breed who had most of his body forcibly replaced with cybernetic counterparts by the Trussians in his youth. His first act of vengeance was the creation of terrorist organizations Reaper's Brigade, then Iron Legion and finally Corpus. Now as Supreme Commander, Ghost is intent on giving Armageddon to the Trussians. '''Major-General Vulture Ever since his family (supposedly Trussian nobles) was slain by the orders of Takota, Vulture knew the new goal of his life was to get revenge. Through decades of training, Vulture has become an extremely capable warrior alongside his blood-brother Trojan and probably the most powerful after Ghost. Yet to this day, Vulture still possesses a secret that would change the tides of war... Major-General Captain Trojan Insert short biography Major-General Rutherford ' ''Insert short biography '''Vice-General Rogue Insert short biography Vice-General Sand Storm Sand Storm is probably one of the weakest members of Nexus, having little to no combat training. That is a trait the majority of the other members look down on, but due to the facts that his base is on top of one of the largest gold veins in the galaxy and he possesses unparalleled knowledge of magic and artefacts (almost) make up for it. The Cleansed Triumvirate The ruling council of The Cleansed who started out as enemies to all the other factions. However, they saw that no one could stand against Corpus, and thus joined them. Their advanced robots and Cleansing processes expanded Corpus' armies even more, much to the pleasure of Ghost. Now the Cleansed Triumvirate are Nexus's top strategic advisers. NOVA Corps NOVA Corps is a special ops unit containing Corpus's best soldiers and hired mercenaries. Each member has different fighting abilities ranging from expert marksmanship to superhuman strength. They are democratized, meaning no-one has more power than the rest. [[Ranger|'Ranger']] Insert short biography [[Karnivore|'Karnivore']]' ' Insert short biography Tench Insert short biography Slash Insert short biography Momentum Insert short biography Lord Purge Insert short biography Slay Insert short biography Others to be named soon... Corpus Space Overwatch Corpus Space Overwatch (CSO) is simply put, an extraterrestrial Navy flying fleets of highly-advanced spaceships, maintaining space stations and protecting against outside threats. They are led by Major-Admiral Bishop and two Vice-Admirals. Major-Admiral Bishop Insert short biography Vice-Admiral Captain Blind Insert short biography Vice-Admiral Genocide Insert short biography Territories Corpus's territories are fiercely protected by massive super-weapons, millions of patrol fleets and stasis fields draining intruders' powers. Should a threat be substantially big, there are special warping spaceships within each solar system to instantly bring more reinforcements. Long story short: never attack Corpus. Only main territories will be listed here. They are solar systems, planets and interstellar bases. Solar Systems A solar system is a gravitationally-bound system comprising a central star and orbiting celestial objects like planets, moons and asteroids. Corpus currently is spread across three solar systems: Milky Way, Pandora and New Vega. These galactic bodies contains all of their activities. However, Corpus will expand out of these solar systems in the future because of their rapidly-expanding operations. Milky Way The most familiar solar system, Corpus controls only the inner part of the Milky Way. This includes the Sun (yes, Corpus "owns" the Sun), Earth, Mars, Mercury, Venus and up to the asteroid belt separating the inner rocky planets from the outer gas giants (Jupiter, Saturn, etc.). The outer part is controlled by the Trussian Empire. Despite being completely encircled, Corpus's defences of their territory is strong enough to hold off any incoming attacks for the time being. The Milky Way is home to Corpus's primary operations, such as communications, defence systems and ship deployment. However due to impending Trussian presence, most of them are gradually being outsourced to Corpus's secondary solar system, Pandora. Pandora Pandora is Corpus's secondary solar system, and where most primary operations are being outsourced. Soon, it will be the epicentre of Corpus activities and Trussia's main concern. In the meantime, it is still in development with a variety of construction projects going on in grand scale. Pandora is more than three time as large as the Milky Way, and is protected by thick asteroid belts. Its star is more or less the same as the Sun. Pandora's planets are all ringed gas giants spaced out far from each other and surrounded by hundreds of rocky, icy moons. New Vega New Vega is Corpus's tertiary solar system, and where most resource-gathering and manufacturing occurs. Because of its importance, it is very-well protected by millions of CSO fleets. New Vega itself is roughly the same size as the Milky Way, with four times as many planets containing rich depots of minerals, gases and Thorium. Unlike its sister solar systems, New Vega doesn't have any asteroid belts. Planets A planet is a large celestial object orbiting the Sun that has its own gravity and moons. It can be small and rocky like Mars or large and gaseous like Jupiter. Only planets in the Milky Way will be discussed. Corpus controls all rocky planets (Venus, Mercury, Earth and Mars) and their respective moons. They are completely overrun, protected by impenetrable layers of defences and enclosed in an extremely resilient reactive shield. CSO fleets routinely patrol their orbits. Earth Earth is Corpus' main territory and the first planet taken over by them. They have conquered every nation, forced civilians into cramped refugee cities and imprisoned political leaders (presidents, prime ministers, monarchs, etc.). Natural resources have been depleted, rendering it an abysmal wasteland. Earth also harbours communications HQ for CSO (Corpus Space Overwatch), storage complexes for war machines and barracks to train Corpus troopers. Orbiting Earth are numerous battle stations and defence satellites. Its moon is home to an underground prison holding dangerous Trussian prisoners. Mercury to Mars Corpus' other territories, used for resources, bases and prisons. More information coming soon... Interstellar Bases From Mars to Venus, there are four interstellar bases. They are literally space cities (over 16 km squared in area), with massive ship harbours, barracks and command strongholds. Each interstellar base serves one main purpose. Operations Weapons Superweapons ''' '''Particle Collider The Particle Collider is a top-secret ordnance initiative that, in brief, allows instantaneous particle fusion within a controlled setting. In other words, it is a giant laser beam powered by highly-volatile plasma. It is unbelievably destructive and long-range, and can be installed on flagships, interstellar bases, planets, etc.. Terrestrial Energy Southern Land Array (TESLA) TESLA was once the hidden nightmare of Reaper's Brigade, but after the formation of Corpus it was given to all of their allies. This weapon is by far the most powerful planet-based weapon, as it fires induced magnetic waves into the atmosphere to literally control the weather. Think hurricanes, blizzards and volcanoes targeted upon enemies with extreme precision. Electric Charge Overflow (ECHO) Collider A smaller cousin to the Particle Collider, the ECHO Collider fires a less powerful electric beam that isn't as potent but can bounce between and destroy adjacent targets within a certain distance. Thus, the ECHO Collider has become Corpus's answer to dense blitzing assaults. More weapons coming soon... Spaceship Weapons Aurora Laser Information coming soon... Thermal Laser Information coming soon... Hunter Missile Information coming soon... Null-Engine Thrust (NET) Torpedo Information coming soon... Photon Driver Information coming soon... More weapons coming soon... Conventional Weapons More weapons coming soon... Technologies Units Spaceships Flagships Death's Hand Corpus' mothership. It is the most massive ship in their fleet, about half the size of Australia. The Death's Hand is not part of the CSO; rather it is entirely governed by Nexus. Defenses- '''It is well defended, with a nuke proof hull that is designed to withstand temperatures waaaayyyy below freezing, allowing it to survive TIC's nitrogen bombs. It can also withstand extremely high temperatures, and is calculated to be able to '''park in the middle of a star for at least 6 hours before beginning to melt. In addition to its insanely tough hull, it also boasts three layers of energy shields: 1st are Deflector shields, designed to bounce back any incoming fire to its origin. Once the Deflectors are worn out, or if something gets past them, enemies will have to punch through a Forcefield. It is strong enough to hold off enemy attacks for weeks. In the rare event that these two layers are breached, there is one more shield, and its the toughest of them all: White Fence Security's signature Reactive shield. It saves power by only activating at the points of impact, and then only with enough strength to deflect whatever the projectile is. To protect against technology disabling EMPs, the hull was painted in gold and black with special nano-tech paint, which can absorb at least 1 EMP blast. Weapons- 'Death's Hand armaments consist of 2 Particle Collider cannons and a Blackhole generator, in addition to thousands of missile launchers and pulse turrets. The PC cannons face forward, and are powerful, but cannot rotate from their positions. The Blackhole generator sits squarely in the middle of the ship, at first looking like a gaping hole. Once powered up, the chasm is filled with a swirling, black and purple vortex, while gravity shields ensure Death's Hand itself is not destroyed. '''Brigde-' There are two bridges or command centers for the ship: A built in module at the front, commanded by piloting and gunnery personnel and a tall, well shielded command tower at the back of the ship, just above the throne room, where Corpus' leading council members can issue commands themselves. In addition, there is a small command center just above the hangar bay, which can operate the ship's most basic functions, in the vent that the other two command centers are destroyed. More to be added soon... ''Nightwolf '' The flagship of NOVA Corps, the Nightwolf is quite moderate in size but is exceptionally dangerous with its sophisticated weaponries and technologies and difficult to even damage. 'Defenses: '''The ''Nightwolf is mainly protected by a central defence system, hull plating and a ship-portable stasis field. ''Black Raven'' '''Diplomacy Trivia Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Dogs Category:Fighting Category:Fanon Category:Characters with Guns Category:Violence Category:Death Category:Characters